


[Chinese Translation]and history books forgot about us/当历史都不曾将我们提起

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Bleeding Effect, Empathy, First Kiss, M/M, Snarky Shaun, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: 肖恩不蠢，他擅长把一件件事当成点连起来，就像是那些研究星座的人一样——在一颗颗闪烁的繁星中连出线，从而联想出整个画面因此，他很容易就发现埃齐奥沉溺在对莱昂纳多某种奋不顾身的情愫中。但是，他没想到某天自己居然也会沉湎其中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and history books forgot about us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533947) by [Lunarflare14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14). 



> Thanks to Lunarflare14 for allowing me to translate this awesome fic into Chinese!  
> 感谢Lunarflare14给我授权，之后的更新都会投在这里。

有时候——仅仅是有时候……坐在那里的不是戴斯蒙——或许是某些古老幻象的投影，抑或是某位自言自语的祖先。他的同事对此保持一种心照不宣的缄默，毕竟没人想在这时候把他吓坏。以往的经验来看，一段持续时间较长的出血效应结束之后，戴斯蒙会从幻觉中茫然地回过神来；而至于他更短时间乃至瞬间的失神，大家一般就视而不见了。他的同事们会记下艾吉奥或者阿泰尔跟他们待在一起的时间——如果戴斯蒙突然像着了魔一样失魂落魄，就从一数到三十，如果数到三十之前他清醒了，那么万事大吉。他们之前在仓库藏身处的时候，戴斯蒙的状态还没那么糟糕，但自从他们来到蒙特里久尼，情况变得越来越令人担忧。

 

上一次戴斯蒙被幻象困住的时候，肖恩数到了二十四。

 

一般来说，出血效应不会造成什么太严重的后果。唯一的困扰就是戴斯蒙会突然开始说意大利语或者是阿拉伯语，还会不假思索地喊露西“克里斯蒂娜”，他说话的语气自然，就像是完全没有意识到自己的口误。有时候他还会用第一人称来说艾吉奥的故事，就像是他自己去了罗马、暗杀了那些人一样，他似乎无法将自己和祖先区分开来。

 

也许是他对艾吉奥的生活体验更为深入的原因，现在看来，艾吉奥对戴斯蒙的影响比阿泰尔的更大些。随着戴斯蒙在艾吉奥的记忆里待的时间越来越长，他不怎么说阿拉伯语了，但不论何时，只要他一开始说阿拉伯语，就总有什么不好的事情发生。还有那么一两次，肖恩很确定他听到了第三种语言，一种他完全不理解的语言，似乎来自美洲原住民，看来戴斯蒙的另一位祖先也很想跟他们打个照面。

 

至少可以确定，这一切在某种意义上都是有关联的。

 

肖恩一直告诉自己，他没必要整天担心戴斯蒙，因为这并不是他的职责。他只是一个研究员、一个情报协调人，他被组织派来联络上级和其他小队，不是来交朋友的。尽管如此，他对戴斯蒙的容忍度总在不知不觉地提高。戴斯蒙喜欢问一些那个时代他作为艾吉奥无法了解的事，那些发生在世界其他角落的事情——亚洲、非洲、美洲、欧洲的其他地方……

 

“我并不觉得这之间有什么联系。”

 

戴斯蒙像往常一样傻笑，“拜托，肖恩。你总是叽叽歪歪地嫌弃我这也不懂那也不懂，随便告诉我点啥吧。”他的话里除了玩笑还有些别的什么，但肖恩并没有仔细去分辨，因为他的脑袋正搜索着明朝的历史发表着长篇大论。戴斯蒙时不时地点点头，好像他真的有认真在听一样。

 

不过事实却是，戴斯蒙确实能够理解——甚至还谈得上喜欢——历史，这也是为什么他会花更多时间跟肖恩待在一起，而不是瑞贝卡——那个女人往往会撇下他的问题自己在一边忙乎，况且他对她那些技术宅词汇显然也是一窍不通。其实最开始的时候他曾经一步不挪地待在露西身边跟她聊天开玩笑，但露西是个全心全意扑在事业上的工作狂，所以他做的一切努力都是徒劳。肖恩知道露西喜欢戴斯蒙，尽管现在戴斯蒙对她还是有所忌惮，他们聊天的内容也无外乎任务。

 

戴斯蒙还有个习惯，他总怔怔地凝视着阿泰尔的雕像，仿佛它是个待解的谜团。肖恩明白这只是一个雕像，它不会突然变成人形然后拿出个魔术八球[1]告诉他们问题的答案，然而每每看到戴斯蒙注视着它的眼神，肖恩总有种奇怪的感觉，他感觉如果戴斯蒙继续这样目不转睛地盯着它，他们想要的答案也许真的会浮出水面。

 

在他们刚到这里不久的时候，一天晚上戴斯蒙像往常一样出门溜达，他在城里瞎转悠的时候顺便也会找找艾吉奥时代的遗物——他已经找到了美第奇披风和艾吉奥的腰带。肖恩认为让他看看现代人居住的新屋，或多或少也算是有点帮助。然而这一天，太阳马上就要升起，而戴斯蒙仍然彻夜未归。当肖恩向露西问起来的时候，她显得无动于衷。

 

“瑞贝卡在调试她的宝贝仪器，我这边等着接一个外面的联络电话，你去找戴斯蒙。”

 

肖恩惦记着他的调查和数据，闷闷不乐地叹了口气，但是他还是向上层走去，毕竟新鲜空气对他还是有好处的。那些觉得戴斯蒙在外面闲逛的时候露西会更担心他的人，脑袋都是怎么长的？

 

戴斯蒙的踪迹其实并不难找，他在离庄园不远的一棵树下，出神地望着手里的一把剑。“戴斯蒙，下次你打算出门游荡的时候，麻烦请记得在合理的时间回来。”然而，戴斯蒙并不做声。肖恩谨慎地靠近他，“你还好吗，朋友？”别又被幻觉缠上了啊，他内心暗自祈求道。然而戴斯蒙站着的姿势有种说不出的颓唐，他耸起双肩，仿佛被抽空了力气。

 

这时戴斯蒙转过身，眼中竟有泪水。“L-Le-Leonardo.”他的声音有些微的闪烁，仿佛是盘被损坏的磁带。

 

莱昂纳多？这是个新鲜的称呼，虽然有些吹捧过头了。肖恩开始计数——

 

一……

 

“ _Mio zio… Hanno decapitato zio mio. Hanno messo sua testa su una picca_.（我叔叔……他们砍下了我叔叔的头，还把他的头扎在长矛上。）”他的声音中的愤怒显而易见，这种愤怒比鬼魂更为恐怖。

七……

 

“噢，艾吉奥。”肖恩忘记了露西曾经告诫他们，当戴斯蒙被幻觉困住的时候不要说话，因为当他胡言乱语的时候他是在跟强加在他们的身上的对象对话，这时候的回应不但不会唤醒他，反倒会摧毁戴斯蒙的意志。露西曾经试着和他对话，那时她就被当作了艾吉奥-戴斯蒙心中意大利最美丽的姑娘。所以此时此刻，肖恩成为了某位古往今来最有影响力的知识分子。

 

戴斯蒙看着他，眼神迷惘而无助，但显然这不是肖恩的话给他带来的影响。

 

九……

 

戴斯蒙把剑扔在地上，迈步向前握住了肖恩的手。

 

“Leonardo, _ho perso così tanto ... cosa farei senza te? Non posso perdere anche te._ _（_ 莱昂纳多， _我失去得够多了……没有你我能怎么办？我不能再失去你。）_ ”

 

十八……

 

“ _Non voglio perderti_.（我不想失去你。）”

 

“你难道是个多愁善感的混蛋吗？”肖恩嘀咕道。他不敢看他。为什么意大利人对他们的朋友都那么深情？

 

二十五……

 

艾吉奥对他轻轻地微笑了一下。肖恩知道这是艾吉奥的表情，而不是戴斯蒙会流露出的情感。“Cuore mio. _（我的心。）_ ”他把肖恩的手伸到嘴边，吻了他的手掌……

 

肖恩猛地抽回了手，与此同时他看到艾吉奥的影子在戴斯蒙的眼里分崩离析。一秒钟以后，他眨了下眼，又眨了下眼。

 

“肖恩？”

 

“欢迎回来。”

 

戴斯蒙揉了揉他的眼睛。“天啊，这次是多久？”

 

肖恩打了个冷颤，他的心还在狂跳。艾吉奥刚刚在干嘛？“大概二十九秒。我不想提醒你，但是这时间比我们走回去的时间还要长。”

 

戴斯蒙回头望了一眼他扔下的剑，“我发现了这把剑然后就——”

 

“艾吉奥……他情绪不太好是吧？”不仅如此，他还想从一个老朋友那儿得到点安慰——一个能让他如此自然地亲吻手掌的老朋友。

 

戴斯蒙叹了口气，他的声音听起来有点恼怒。“这不像是他平常在我脑袋里的样子，肖恩，我想……我俩的情绪都很糟糕。我真的很喜欢马里奥，我很希望在我的成长过程中有这样的一个人帮助我。”

 

肖恩的大脑有时候会做这样的事，他会像连线游戏一样，不假思索地把点A到点Q之间所有的事件用逻辑连接起来，这也是为什么他能够在自己的工作上做得那么出色。现在，这样的本领让戴斯蒙一幕幕出血效应的原因瞬间明朗了起来。“所以同情是某种触发器？就像是你们感觉到类似的东西，或是有什么东西把你们连接了起来，类似于幻觉记忆？为什么你从来都没有提到过这些？”

 

戴斯蒙耸了耸肩。“我不知道。但这也许解释了很多问题……比方说我前几天喊瑞贝卡‘克劳迪娅’，就是因为她对我尖叫‘烦人的大姐’。”

 

肖恩冷着脸，以防戴斯蒙发现自己根本没有在听他说话。“快走，我认真的。还有五分钟就黎明了，我们得赶快冲回去。”

 

戴斯蒙点了点头，他们回头向庄园走去。 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 魔术八球（magic eight ball）：一种占卜工具，小球表面上印着8，人们可以以是或者否为形式问出问题，摇一摇小球就会给出20种比如“过会再问”、“很有可能”、“想都别想”的答案出现。准确度几乎为零。


	2. Chapter 2

一回到庄园，肖恩就一头扎进他身边的刺客档案堆里，寻找提及莱昂纳多和艾吉奥的文字。历史材料中，对莱昂纳多画作和艾吉奥身技的称赞不绝于耳，也有很多战争机器的图纸；他还查到，在艾吉奥动身了结切萨雷之前，他把自己全世界的财产都留给了莱昂纳多。

 

艾吉奥的私人日志一开始并没有太大的帮助，肖恩一直担心里面会有暗号和密码——如果有的话，破译它们的工作量就会非常之大。所以一旦在Animus里出现了他俩的踪影，肖恩就迫不及待地和他们重要的历史时间点分析比对，以发现蛛丝马迹。

 

然而他收获颇微，直到时间线推到1519年的五月，他才意识到如果一开始就查看日志条目的话速度会加快很多。艾吉奥在那年四月底封笔了好几天，直到五月二日，才写了短短一句话：

 

_Mi dispiace. Vorrei che avesse più tempo, cuore mio._

 

这是莱昂纳多去世的日子。

 

_我很抱歉。我原本希望我们能有更多时间，我的心。_

一个星期之后，艾吉奥便彻底封笔，显然这本日志的线索随着主人的心猿意马到此为止了。然而这时候肖恩再回想之前……艾吉奥对他——对莱昂纳多说话的态度……

 

那个时代曾出现过很多谣言，针对的不是艾吉奥而是莱昂纳多——他曾草率地掩盖与某位知名男妓的关系，有一名常年不离他左右的可怕学徒，还被发现过一摞摞裸体男子的素描……有多少素描遗失在了时间里？又有多少画的是艾吉奥呢？显然，他们小队现在绝不可能深入艾吉奥更加私人的记忆里，毕竟它们和任务没太大关系，而且他们已经没有多少时间可以浪费了。

 

 要从学术角度来说的话，几百年来一大票学者大概会激动得手舞足蹈。这不是个确凿的证据，但他百分之九十可以确定，除非有什么更多的情愫，否则男人不会亲吻他们朋友的手，还把他们称作“我的心”。

 

尽管他意大利语很烂，他还是知道一些烂俗肉麻的搭讪话的。

 

如果戴斯蒙的同情心是出血效应的导火索，那么让他待在庄园里绝对不是什么好主意，虽然他们现在对此别无他法。

 

戴斯蒙最终在罗马再次见到了莱昂纳多，那时他正处在和波吉亚家族的争斗中，一番纠结之后肖恩还是决定去围观他的记忆。起初他并不确定他们的互动能否解答他的疑问，但最后他相信自己确实有所发现。他看到他们的手掌摩挲的时间过于长久，他们的目光相互交汇纠缠而不曾转移视线，莱昂纳多知道和艾吉奥见面会给自己带来大麻烦，却仍然义无反顾地去见了他。这一刻肖恩几乎想要将他发现的一切和盘托出，但还是抑制了那样的冲动，尽管戴斯蒙能跟记忆里的艾吉奥作出身体上的同步已经不是什么秘密，肖恩并不想让瑞贝卡知道他在多管闲事。

 

当瑞贝卡叮叮哐哐地捣鼓着Animus的时候，戴斯蒙在肖恩边上漫无目的地瞎晃悠，这时候他突然没头没脑地来了一句：“有时候我会梦见某些回忆。”

 

“发现什么重要的东西了吗？”肖恩正埋头于一篇拉丁文稿的翻译，无暇顾及戴斯蒙话里的意思。

 

“不我只是……有时候我想我们可以看看那些……不太重要的回忆，挑个有空的时间，比如说我们不用再追着圣殿骑士屁股后面跑的时候。”

 

肖恩抬起头，“没错，或者你可以选择多花点时间留在现实世界里？嗯？而不是过别的什么人的生活？”

 

戴斯蒙翻了个白眼，“你难道都不好奇艾吉奥的故事是怎么结束的吗？”

 

肖恩耸了耸肩，转向了电脑，“我读过那些书。剧透警告：他最后死了。”

 

“你这个人的幽默感是零吧。”

 

“并没有，我一直都很幽默。难道不讽刺吗？这种东西概念上都是可以互换的。”

 

“你应该庆幸你的任务是查资料，否则我会觉得你真的很讨人厌。”戴斯蒙坐在肖恩电脑边上的长桌上，对他大咧咧地露出了个微笑，“艾吉奥结过婚吗？”肖恩不耐烦地瞥了他一眼。“嘿，这是个合情合理的问题啊，显然他有很多子孙，但他有成家吗？”

 

“有，在他晚年的时候，他和一个红头发的女人结婚了。”

 

戴斯蒙皱了皱眉，“那他爱她吗？”肖恩又给了戴斯蒙一个白眼。“我是说，是像他爱——克里斯蒂娜一样爱她吗？”

 

“我并不觉得她是他的一生所爱，也不是灵魂伴侣，或者是你幻想中别的什么奇怪的关系——如果你执意要问我的话，但是他们生活得很快乐，她聪明温柔，还给他生了几个小孩。”他挥挥手想把戴斯蒙赶走，“我会给你他日志的链接，你这样追着我问就像是高中女生的八卦‘嘿你听说过艾吉奥吗？他是不是又多了个小孩啊？那个老家伙还能啪啪呢？’”

 

“嘿，万一我没法看到故事的结局呢？拜托，我也是这个事件的参与者好吧，你不能因为我想知道他们是不是永远幸福快乐地生活在一起就责怪我啊。”

 

“他最后五年发生了哪些事，我也什么都不知道，他没再写过日记，还淡出公众视线隐居起来了，我们只知道他是在弗洛伦撒去世的，但也就这么多。不过我很确定他有个葡萄园之类的东西。”

 

戴斯蒙皱起了眉头，“他什么时候不再写日记的？”肖恩不由得一僵。“我是说……艾吉奥可喜欢那本愚蠢的日记了……”

 

“噢，大概1519年五月中旬吧，我猜他得了关节炎不过没有太多证据。”

 

“这……不像艾吉奥会干的事，或多或少他总会在那些日记里涂上几笔，这是莱昂纳多教他养成的习惯，自从他们在……罗马见面以后……”戴斯蒙的话开始变得断断续续，声音越来越轻，肖恩不得不转过身面对他。戴斯蒙看上去似乎又迷失了自己，肖恩不禁屏住了呼吸，准备开始数数。“莱昂纳多什么时候去世的？”

 

看来戴斯蒙也是会简单的联想的。肖恩原本打算说谎，但他相信戴斯蒙能够从他的神情中识破他的伎俩。“……1519年，五月初。”

 

有那么一瞬间，戴斯蒙的脸上出现了从未有过的悲伤，但仅仅在几秒种后这样的神色便消失了。“噢……这样啊，我想我应该……嗯……”他跳下长桌，重心却有些不稳。

 

在大脑反应过来之前，肖恩下意识地站了起来扶住了戴斯蒙，“你还好吗？”

 

“那时候我——他在场吗？当莱昂纳多去世的时候，艾吉奥陪着他吗？”他挣扎着努力使自己的声音听起来不那么绝望。

 

肖恩抓着戴斯蒙的手臂用力了一些，至少这次他不用撒谎，“当然在，他和马基雅维利都去了。”

 

“ _B-b-b-bene_. _（好……好的。）_ ”戴斯蒙紧张地打断了他，他的声音又一次支离破碎起来，“他应该也是想去的。”

 

“戴斯蒙？”

 

“我很好——”

 

“但你看起来……”

 

“ _Feqlet ana bekheyr_! _（我说了我很好！）_ ”恼羞成怒的喊声引来了边上姑娘们的目光。尽管之前她们一直装聋作哑，此时却都停下了手中的活，就这样直勾勾地盯着他们。阿拉伯语从来都不是什么好兆头。

 

被盯得浑身不自在的肖恩站起来，把戴斯蒙推向阶梯，“你需要新鲜空气，但这次你不准一个人上去，如果你的脑子又变成一团浆糊，大家都知道会有什么危险的后果。”

 

两个刺客不费吹灰之力就翻上楼梯进入马里奥的旧书房，他们站在门边，夜晚的空气荡漾，周遭的氛围似乎让戴斯蒙放松了一些。书桌很乱，丝毫看不出它曾经的样子。戴斯蒙有些微的颤抖。“从来没有过这样的事，”他喃喃自语道，“从来没有过这样的感觉。自从你上次说起出血效应的原因之后，我就一直试着让我的情绪和记忆里的那些事情保持距离，但是……莱昂纳多？我已经开始担心，就算我保持冷静，艾吉奥还是会想方设法和莱昂纳多产生反应。”

 

肖恩瞟了他一眼。“你想说什么？”当然，他很确定那两个人私底下有着秘密而热烈的爱情，但戴斯蒙意识到了吗？

 

“当我——当艾吉奥和他在罗马见了面以后，一切都和原来不一样了，艾吉奥他跟原来不一样了。”他看着肖恩，仿佛在质问他，就好像肖恩早就知道了什么却一直瞒着他。实际上肖恩瞒着他的只是某种 _理论_ ，可看着那个年轻刺客的脸上的表情，你会觉得他被一个足以颠覆他生活的弥天大谎蒙骗到现在。

 

“那时候是有一些……谣言。”这是肖恩唯一能够确定的事。Cuore mio（ _我的心）_ ——好吧，也许并不 _只有_ 那些事，“还有就是那本日志，艾吉奥最后留下的一些文字，他，额，他把莱昂纳多称作——”

 

“Cuore mio.”戴斯蒙替他说完了剩下的话。他看着自己的手陷入沉思，“他的心。在我之前的梦里，他曾经也这样称呼他。那时候我没有想太多，毕竟你知道的，艾吉奥能对所有两条腿的生物说几句肉麻的话，所以听起来并不是很奇怪，而且莱昂纳多好像也没把它当真。”

 

“可是我不觉得这会让你产生危险的幻觉。”

 

“我没有——只是……真的很难过。艾吉奥最终还是结婚了不是吗？他没能和莱昂纳多走到最后。”戴斯蒙叹了口气，“现在我开始能够分辨什么时候是出血效应的感觉，什么时候是我自己。我很伤心——埃齐奥很受伤，但我只是……真的很伤心。”

 

“所以你想知道这一切是怎么结束的。”

 

“我不该问的，我很抱歉。还有……我很抱歉我大喊大叫了——用阿拉伯语。阿泰尔也失去过某些重要的人，当艾吉奥发现自己同样失去了那样的人之后，他们相同的感情在我脑袋里以某种方式混搅在一起了，肖恩。”

 

“没事了。”

 

戴斯蒙轻笑了一声：“不，但我很高兴你能够理解，我——阿泰尔并没有对你生气，愤怒只是那个时候他最先出现的感情。”

 

“可是为什么阿泰尔也混进来了？”

 

“他也有过这样的感情，当玛利亚——这不重要，反正那个时候我情绪很激动，而阿泰尔是我保护自己的方式。”

 

“但你有厘清头绪分清谁是谁吗？”

 

“有……聊聊跟它有关的话题还是有帮助的。”

 

肖恩一时间无法理解他的话，他听到那些单词，但它们的意义不甚明朗，“噢，噢好，没错，我还是很会聊天的。”

 

“我发现了。”但是戴斯蒙又一次微笑起来。虽然他的语气像是某种善意的嘲讽，他的表情几近宠溺。

 

“额，好了，我不会把这些事像长舌妇一样到处乱讲的。”如果瑞贝卡听到这句话肯定会一拳打死他，但在某种奇怪的压力之下，他的嘴边不受控制地蹦出一些他自己都不甚理解的单词，“不过你还是可以——你知道的——跟我讲，如果你愿意的话——”

 

“我愿意。”

 

这些词就像是镌刻进了空气，在肖恩脑袋边兜兜转转，他想知道这一切怎么会变得如此尴尬。他不该那么好心，因为他的同理心差劲得跟屎一样。可是戴斯蒙不假思索的回复……好吧，他们现在听起来还不是那么可怕，况且戴斯蒙也需要有人好好地跟他聊聊。“行吧，那么，我们应该重新加入楼下的派对吗？还是说你宁愿坐在这里再发几句牢骚？”

 

戴斯蒙慵懒惬意地微笑着，就好像他的大脑从来没有捉弄过他，让他把自己祖先的回忆跟自己的混为一谈，甚至还以为自己在一个完全不同的时空。如果有什么办法能够让他解脱的话，任何为之付出的努力都是值得的。“下去吧。”

 

肖恩点点头，朝楼下走去。当他们走近楼梯的时候戴斯蒙踢到了什么东西。

 

“这是什么？”

 

他停下脚步，看着戴斯蒙弯腰捡起了那个东西，那是一本古老而巨大的书册。肖恩一眼就认了出来：“克劳迪娅的记录簿。”

 

戴斯蒙看着它，温柔地笑起来：“她的字是我见过写得最工整的。”

 

“跟你自己的狗爬字比起来，她的字都可以算得上是电脑字体了。”肖恩仔细地观察着戴斯蒙，并没有什么从他身边一闪而过的踪迹——现在的他除此之外别无所求。

 


	3. Chapter 3

接下去几天的夜里，肖恩的日常安排又多了一项，从此漫无目的地转悠在蒙特里久尼街道上的人便不止戴斯蒙一个了。肖恩知道自己有很多活要干，但露西说他们要尽一切努力帮助戴斯蒙保持清醒，不管他提什么要求都尽可能满足他。他们并不总是在谈论艾吉奥、阿泰尔，或是戴斯蒙脑袋里那搅成一团的回忆，更多时候他们不约而同地保持沉默。他们也会探讨生存的哲学，还有16号实验体留下的那些符号的意义，为什么先行者创造操纵人类等等林林总总的问题。戴斯蒙有时候会说起“农场”的事，而肖恩则经常聊到他青年时期调查过的阴谋。

 

肖恩从来是个多疑的人，起初他以为戴斯蒙有着某些秘密的计划，或是某种不为人知的动机，但不知何故，他又觉得戴斯蒙好像真的只是单纯想聊天——和 ** _肖恩_** 聊天。

 

“我觉得艾吉奥来到罗马之后，他才真正意识到自己对莱奥的感情。”一天晚上，戴斯蒙说起了这个话题。他在Animus里摧毁了最后一件莱昂纳多的战争机器之后，莱奥得以在波吉亚家族的争斗中全身而退。

 

“为什么你突然对艾吉奥的恋爱史感兴趣了？”

 

戴斯蒙远远地眺望着庄园，陷入了沉思：“现在我们任务的真相还是不甚明朗，我觉得与其关心自己的生活，不如好好地研究一下艾吉奥的人生轨迹。”

 

“啊，典型的现实逃避型人格。”

 

“是吧。”戴斯蒙耸了耸肩，“反正这样让人有种古怪的安全感。你可能没有看到，在莱昂纳多身边的时候，艾吉奥就像个浑身冒傻气的笨蛋。当然了，他还是有能力保持他作为刺客的优雅，但他看起来蠢极了，想到这个我心理就会平衡很多。你看艾吉奥，一个曾经的贵族，居然能把自己变成这个鬼样子，真的有够搞笑。”

 

“这样你就不会自卑了是吗，戴茜[1]？”

 

“自卑——这有什么奇怪的吗，艾吉奥是个油嘴滑舌的混蛋，而我只是条吊儿郎当的咸鱼[2]。”

 

肖恩哼了一声：“没人会觉得你是条咸鱼，虽然我觉得有时候你闻起来有点像。”

 

戴斯蒙却又露出了笑容，此时所有真相仿佛都一目了然——

 

不是所有，只是某些，他看清了某些东西，但并不是全部。肖恩需要睡眠，但他没法睡觉，深更半夜陪戴斯蒙讲话也是他的一项“工作”，某种一旦开始就注定无法结束的“工作”。始作俑者露西可能会矢口否认这样的后果，但现在事情的结果本身就足以说明问题。

 

戴斯蒙瞥了一眼庄园的屋顶：“我马上就回来，别动。”

 

肖恩皱起眉头：“现在追杀我们的是个邪恶的秘密组织，他们有着不可估量的金钱和权利，我到底能去哪儿？”戴斯蒙开玩笑地推了他一把，然后蹬上庄园最近的外墙。“看到没？你推了我，所以我已经动了！”戴斯蒙无视了他，像个巨大的松鼠一样爬上高墙——比起他第一次接受测试时的技巧，现在的他看起来像个更为优雅的松鼠了。尽管当下他仍然没有掌握艾吉奥全部的技巧，也没有习得他雍容的气质，但总有一天他会学会的。戴斯蒙爬到了屋顶，把什么东西以胜利的姿态举过头顶。“下来，你这个白痴！会被人看到的。”

 

戴斯蒙眨眼间就回到了他身边，举着一个中等大小的金色盒子：“玛利亚的匣子，用来装羽毛的那个。它在屋顶的一个洞里。”

 

肖恩摇了摇头：“我原本以为这些东西早就不见了。”

 

“时间有时候就是这么有趣。”戴斯蒙伸手抚上盒盖上的雕刻，温柔地微笑起来，“有些东西遗失了。”

 

“然后又被你找回来了。”肖恩温和地笑道。

 

戴斯蒙的身边似乎有什么影影绰绰的踪迹，肖恩能看见它——这是艾吉奥一闪而过的影子。这种觉察秋毫的天赋有时候也是某种折磨，他对他三名同事的了解甚至细致到了他们脸上雀斑的数量——由他个性中的偏执多疑使然。如果他跟人说自己能看到戴斯蒙对抗着艾吉奥，别人肯定以为他疯了。

 

所以肖恩做了当下他唯一想到能做的事。他伸手搭上戴斯蒙抚摸着盒盖的手，轻轻地捏了一下：“戴斯。”艾吉奥几乎在一瞬间消失了，戴斯蒙猛地抬起了眼。肖恩收回手：“抱歉，你差点又被拖进幻觉了，朋友。”

 

“噢，是的，艾吉奥很高兴我们找到了盒子。现在没事了，我觉得他只是想再拿着它一小会儿，还有就是我想知道我能不能……就让他再稍微占据一点我的意识。他只成功了一秒钟，但我能感觉得到我的自主意识在流逝。”

 

肖恩耸了耸肩：“你不能听任你脑袋里的声音控制你，否则别人会觉得你在发疯。”

 

戴斯蒙嬉笑道：“我只是在尝试一些不一样的东西。”

 

“谁说你不是呢。得回洞里去了，我们需要睡眠。”

 

戴斯蒙把盒子牢牢地抱在怀里，跟着肖恩回到他们的藏身处。“你觉得我们差不多可以结束了吗？”

 

肖恩点点头：“根据时间线来说的话，是差不多了。艾吉奥把金苹果好好地藏了起来，而切萨雷跟地心引力约会去了。”

 

“太好了，我再也不想再呆在Animus里面了。”

 

肖恩知道他想说的还有半句“它快把我的脑子变成浆糊了”，尽管如此他还是不由自主地笑了起来：“我也是。这样我就能回去做通讯协调的工作，历史会重新变成我的业余爱好。”

 

“你还会跟我讲我那个海盗祖宗的故事吗？”

 

肖恩大笑道：“如果我不告诉你，那我算什么样的朋友？”

 

“讨厌的朋友。”

 

最终，他们发现金苹果被藏在了大竞技场里，而最初陪伴艾吉奥找到这个密室的，不是别人正是莱昂纳多。肖恩禁不住微笑起来，尽管他们没有更进一步的亲昵举动，见到这两个人共处一室也算是得偿所愿了，这时候的艾吉奥看着莱昂纳多的眼神就像是个陷入热恋的男人。

 

如果这时有人告诉肖恩，他们任务的状况马上就会急转直下，他兴许是会选择相信的——他一直觉得有什么糟糕的事情会缠上他们，如果在最坏的情况发生之前有人发出警告，未必也不是件好事。他们打开神庙的时候，它的恢弘和美丽超出了肖恩的想象，时间在这里仿佛奇迹般地凝结了，苹果安然无恙地待在它的基座上，与几百年前别无二致；一张自动显示的地图告诉了他们大神殿的位置。

 

就在肖恩回头的那一刹那，他看到眼神空洞的戴斯蒙和露西双双跌倒在地。“露西！戴斯蒙！”瑞贝卡抓住露西的肩膀，肖恩冲向了戴斯蒙。

 

他拍打戴斯蒙的背，疯了一般地诅咒着，瑞贝卡做了简单的鉴定：“她死了……他捅了她。她在摔倒之前就已经死了。”

 

戴斯蒙的眼睛怔怔地盯着虚空，苹果从他手上滚落。肖恩感到自己的心脏在突突狂跳。“戴斯蒙，戴兹，你能听到我说话吗，朋友？”他俯身把耳朵贴在戴斯蒙的胸膛，然后又摘下眼镜放在戴斯蒙鼻子下方——有呼吸，有心跳。“他还活着，我们得找人帮他。打电话给比尔。”

 

瑞贝卡蹙起眉头：“啥？”

 

“打电话给比尔，他应该已经在路上了。他会派其他小队来这里带走露西关上密室，而现在我们要做的就是带上苹果把戴斯蒙拖走。我不管你之前跟比尔有什么过节，这些事我们两个人没法做。”肖恩不是那种容易慌张的人，但此刻即便在他自己耳里，他的声音听起来也带上了点慌乱。没有人会责怪他，因为在这种情形之下恐慌是最自然不过的反应：他的一个朋友在第一文明的古老密室里谋杀了另一个朋友——更不用提这位谋杀者现在还在地上躺尸。

 

“好吧。”瑞贝卡走向苹果，很明显肖恩不准备放弃戴斯蒙。她努力地让自己不要想太多，但此时她差点心脏病发作。

 

“住手！”肖恩脱下了他的外套毛衣，“拿去，这样你就能拿着苹果了。尽量不要碰到它，一天烧坏一个脑子已经够了，你觉得呢？”

 

“老天啊——我不觉得，这他妈的太疯狂了。”

 

“我知道。我们快干活吧。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 这里肖恩称呼戴斯蒙Dessie  
> [2] 这里戴斯蒙称自己是bum（混混、懒汉），也有屁股的意思


	4. Chapter 4

他们动身向上层走去之前，瑞贝卡弯下腰合上了露西的眼睛。“Requiescant in pace.（安息吧。）”她默念一句，随即跟上了肖恩的脚步。肖恩一直摸索着检查戴斯蒙的脉搏——仍在呼吸，仍然在跳动。瑞贝卡把手搭在他的肩上，他这才意识到自己在颤抖。

 

“这不是戴斯蒙。他喜欢露西，他……苹果。”他无法思考，也无法作出任何解释。

 

“我知道。”她听起来被说服了，很好，他们步调一致，“你撑得住吗？”

 

“一点也不。露西她……她就这么死了，就在我们眼前，戴斯蒙在捅了她之后一直晕迷不醒，现在这种情况下我连假装‘撑住’的境界都没有。但是戴斯蒙需要我们，我们也不能让他失望，想想我们都让他经受了什么。”他停顿了一秒钟，望向瑞贝卡，然后意识到自己可能过于苛刻了。“你呢？”肖恩边问边和她一起走进阿拉泽里圣母殿。

 

“我几乎都站不住了，但是就像你说的，戴斯蒙需要我们，我们有时间……以后再说再见。”瑞贝卡看起来还想说什么，但只是拿出了手机。她稍微走开了一些，准备打电话给比尔——戴斯蒙的父亲。肖恩对比尔一向有着防备之心，他是个冷漠寡言的人，在戴斯蒙曾经说起的那些故事里，他的形象与肖恩从前了解到的所差无几——这个男人是个硬汉，但总是提太多的要求。肖恩让戴斯蒙平躺在圣母殿入口处的一条长凳上，戴斯蒙双眼紧闭，喃喃自语，气若游丝，肖恩很确定他在胡言乱语。

 

“天啊，戴兹，你一定要好起来。”肖恩捏着鼻梁，“你不能就这么随便地死掉。这就是为什么我一向讨厌关心别人，全都是你的错，你知道……那是显而易见的。”肖恩扣着戴斯蒙的手腕，此时他自己的脉搏跳动得疯狂，就像是个在大鼓上跳踢踏舞的猴子；而戴斯蒙的脉搏则忽快忽慢，飘忽不定却从未停止。

 

这时候瑞贝卡挂了电话，回头向肖恩走来。

 

“他说把他放回Animus。”她的声音和他感觉到的一样绝望。

 

“什么？！当初就是这玩意儿烧坏了他的脑子。为什么我们要做这种难以置信的蠢事？”

 

“我也这么跟他说了，但他说他是专家，我们得听他的。比尔说我们要做的就是把他放进去，然后相信戴斯蒙……”

 

肖恩心灰意冷地抓着后脑勺：“那个男人在说的是自己的儿子！”

 

“我知道，可是争论这个只会更加浪费我们为数不多的时间。”

 

他抓着戴斯蒙手腕的手又扣紧了一些。脑袋里的声音不断地告诉他这是个糟糕的主意，它有太多的不确定性、太多的变数。但是相信戴斯蒙？肖恩可以做到。“好吧，那我们给他插上电吧。”

 

“这真的太疯狂了。”

 

“没错。可是我们又有什么选择呢？同时失去他们两个吗？”肖恩重新抱起戴斯蒙，年轻刺客的头便毫无防备地靠在了他的肩膀。肖恩一向稳健的脉搏此时突然开始紧张得突突直跳——好吧，至少昏迷中的戴斯蒙对此不会作过多评价。“这种事不可以在今天发生。再愚蠢、再没有把握的机会我也会尝试，我绝不会袖手旁观。”

 

他们把他带回卡车，送进了Animus，这时候罗马的刺客小队也及时赶到了，卡车后门打开，比尔的影子出现在黑夜里，宛若黑暗中的魂灵。肖恩坐在Animus旁边的地上，不断地检查者戴斯蒙的脉搏。“他怎么样？”

 

肖恩叹息道：“他不再神神叨叨地念着了，不知道以后会怎么样。”

 

“我都快忘记流传的那些讥讽了，那些说你是如何对待人类情感的。”

 

“莫须有的讥讽，先生。”

 

也许这是肖恩不讨厌比尔唯一的理由。他能看穿肖恩的伪装，却从来不会说破，也不会厉声要求他正经一点。“我要去看看他们的收尾工作了，苹果在你手里吗？”肖恩举起包裹苹果的衬衫，它仍在投射出夺目的金色光芒。“好的，保管好它，我马上回来。”

 

比尔关上车门离开之前，盯着戴斯蒙看了一会儿。肖恩能看到比尔凝视着戴斯蒙的眼神有几丝担忧，尽管他并不确定。

 

“呃啊，我真的太讨厌那家伙的腔调了，他从来没有认可过戴斯蒙。”瑞贝卡忿忿不平道。

 

“不是所有人都特别擅长表达情感的，亲爱的。”

 

瑞贝卡翻了个白眼：“是啊，毕竟你对此再了解不过了。”她注意到肖恩面前输出的数据看起来十分不稳定，“大量的脑部活动，我们得把所有不必要的程序关掉。天啊他到底在干嘛？”

 

肖恩捋了捋头发：“谁知道呢？可能他觉得自己在现实世界里，或者是某个先祖的生活里，还有可能，我不知道，他的脑子可能已经烧坏了。我们谁都不知道他在干嘛，除非他醒过来。”肖恩的脑子又一次进行了跳跃的联想，“他会自责的，他会觉得自己对不起她。这就是为什么艾吉奥喊她克里斯蒂娜。”

 

“什么？”

 

他揉了揉眼睛，手肘撑着膝盖：“可他又是如何知道这一切的呢？戴斯蒙是从何得知这些尚未发生过的事情呢？他们的生命已经交织在一起变成了一团乱麻，贝吉，这一切都疯了！”

 

他回头看向瑞贝卡的时候，她看起来十分困扰：“你还好吗？”

 

“不好，我很确信我还是很震惊，或者说是拒绝接受。我可能在几个小时之后彻底陷入混乱，但是现在我只能尽量地作出推论。你觉得这会不会是阿泰尔在看着苹果？或者说，是某种出血效应产生的出血效应？他到底是怎么知道的？他到底是怎么知道露西的——？”他把头埋进手里，“我们又到底在做什么呢？”

 

“我们在试图拯救世界。”

 

“我知道，可是我们真的能行吗？退一万步，我们成功了，然后呢？这样就能阻止圣殿骑士了吗？从这个世界手里把它自己拯救出来？”肖恩抬起头看着躺在Animus里的戴斯蒙，他可以假设戴斯蒙只是睡着了，而“假设”又确实是当下肖恩唯一能做的事。他又开口问了句话，只是这次声音不再有底气：“露西背叛了我们吗？”

 

瑞贝卡猛地转过身来：“什么？”

 

“那为什么苹果杀了她？圣殿骑士让她变成那样吗？还是说她自己有什么个人的企图？为什么一件属于过去、现在和将来的工艺品杀了她？苹果又有什么动机？我很迷茫，我从来没有那么迷茫，但是现在我十分、非常迷茫。这他妈都是什么事？”肖恩又一次地检查了戴斯蒙的脉搏。

 

然后又是一轮又一轮无意义的对话。

 

瑞贝卡尽量保持着沉默，她看起来快哭了，但终究还是没有哭出声。

 

这时候比尔打开车门坐进了驾驶室：“好了，我们得保持低调，准备一下葬礼，然后我们要去大神殿。蒙特里久尼已经被监视了，我们得去另一个安全屋。你们还有什么东西落在那里吗？”

 

“有的，比尔。我把我的牙刷落在那里了，我们最好把它找回来，否则有人会用我的DNA来克隆我，或者是回溯我家族的牧羊史。”

 

比尔望向瑞贝卡，她只是摇了摇头。“真是大危机啊。”她麻木地说。

 

年长刺客的目光从肖恩身上滑向他握着戴斯蒙手腕的手，又移向瑞贝卡，然后他叹了口气发动了卡车：“你们两个现在在做重要的汇报，我需要知道到底发生了什么。”

 

“在戴斯蒙碰到苹果之前，一切都很正常。然后他用袖剑捅了露西。”瑞贝卡一边说着，一边敲打着键盘，点着鼠标开关了几个窗口。

 

“肖恩，你来说说？”

 

肖恩耸了耸肩：“那个时候戴斯蒙不再是戴斯蒙了。我也不觉得这是出血效应，因为当艾吉奥和阿泰尔上身的时候，你可以从他脸上看到他们的表情。那个时候他的眼神是空洞的，我觉得是苹果在控制着他。”

 

肖恩从后视镜里看到比尔翻了个白眼：“那为什么苹果杀了露西？”

 

这时候肖恩突然有了个想法：“苹果是可以用来操控别人的，会不会是什么人用它控制了戴斯蒙？”

 

比尔皱起了眉头：“那问题就是，这是谁……又是如何做到的。”

 

随后他们集体陷入了沉默，因为没有人能回答这个问题。他们经过了一处不平的路面，肖恩的后背被猛地一弹，他吃痛地倒吸一口冷气。瑞贝卡从屏幕前抬起头来：“你知道的，你可以去前面。”

 

肖恩把戴斯蒙的手腕握得更紧了些：“不用，我很好。”

 

比尔在后视镜里投来怀疑的目光，但他没有多说什么。肖恩猜想他应该注意到了这其中的不合常理，明明前排有个舒适宽敞的座位，他却窝在后排狭小的车厢里。戴斯蒙的脉搏最终是稳定下来了，Animus在记录他的身体数据，也许是时候放手了。

 

他们在一个红绿灯前停了下来，等待着信号灯颜色的交替，这时候他手里的手腕扭动了一下。肖恩放开了他的手腕，让它自然地垂下。然后他看到戴斯蒙的手向他自己移去，自行翻转了过来，手指微微地收拢。他抬头望向戴斯蒙的脸，可他仍然面无表情。

 

肖恩抑制住了握住戴斯蒙手的冲动，他只是靠在了卡车的另一侧门边。

 

过去他可以接受同伴的死亡。他们身陷一场战争，这场没有硝烟的战争发生在大城市的阴影里，在黑暗和小巷的掩护下进行。他可以应付这些，他的智慧帮助他们在汹涌而来的严峻挑战中得以幸存，这是他所做的一切。刺客的训练给予了他力量，但却是他的智慧一次次地救他于危难之中——当然某一次也有瑞贝卡一些小小的帮助。

 

但这一切都成为了过去——直到他们四人面对着那巨型石墓，直到肖恩陪着戴斯蒙度过了那么多个夜晚，听他倾诉自己的思考、希望、恐惧和回忆；直到他尽己所能地把戴斯蒙留在了当下，让他关注自身而不是艾吉奥的生活。

 

然后戴斯蒙想要告诉他：

 

**_莱昂纳多。_ **

 

瑞贝卡是克劳迪娅，露西是克里斯蒂娜，那么肖恩……

 

肖恩把脑袋狠狠地砸向车门，他发现自己就是个彻头彻底的白痴。

 

这无疑吓到了卡车里的另外两个人。“肖恩？”瑞贝卡关切地问道。

 

“不要管他。”比尔从前排瞟了他一眼，仿佛能够从他身上嗅到愚蠢的气息，即便他不知道原因。

 

老天啊，肖恩心想，但愿比尔永远不要发现戴斯蒙喜欢他，这个老家伙太吓人了。更别提他可能已经发现肖恩想 ** _握住戴斯蒙的手。_**

 

但这又算得上什么罪过呢？战争纷纷扰扰混乱不堪，他们心知肚明，一旦让Abstergo追上就会有性命之忧。

 

可现在有那么一小会儿，待在戴斯蒙身边的肖恩居然种莫名的快乐——也许这才是一种罪过吧？

 


	5. Chapter 5

安全屋其实就在罗马，离阿拉泽里圣母殿并不远，但为了避开圣殿骑士的耳目，他们绕了整整一大圈，毕竟这间小屋只是他们漫长旅途的一个驿站。他们来到法尔内塞宫后面角落里一家不起眼的地毯店，安全屋的入口就藏在房屋的结构之下。二战以来，这个藏身处从来没有真正投入使用过，也从未“登记在案”，所以可能并不会引起圣殿骑士太多的注意。他们成功地让戴斯蒙夹在三人中间通过了地下通道的大门，尽管他们自己也被挤惨了——毕竟这个地下通道已经有几百年的历史了，但不论如何，他们最后还是进入了地下室，拥有了下榻之处。这个藏身处有一间营房，主干道另一边还有一个通向公共区域的作战情报室，灰尘没有肖恩想象的那么多，看来这么多年一定有人在时常维护它。

 

第二天，他们便匆匆地举行了葬礼。即便肖恩只睡了大概一两个小时，他还是去了；瑞贝卡说她要留下来照顾戴斯蒙，她坚称自己必须时时监视着Animus，但肖恩知道她只是不愿参加葬礼。露西曾是她最好的朋友，她如果去了，反倒会受到更多的伤害。肖恩喜欢露西，但他从来不觉得自己会想念她。她很好相处，也能一起开开玩笑，她的逝去给他带来的打击和失去戴斯蒙一样让人发狂，他再也没机会偷她的酸奶了。

 

公墓不大，天气对于葬礼来说过于完美。在场的刺客们没有问多余的问题，只是默默地悼念，他们有些人是肖恩过去认识的同行，但他从未与任何一位有过工作上的合作。比尔说了几句话。总得来说，这是场不错的仪式，她的墓碑前堆满了各色的菊花，墓石是个简单的十字架，没有名字——以后有时间的话他们兴许会添上。

 

肖恩一向讨厌葬礼——那种刻意渲染的悲伤气氛只会徒增未亡者的痛苦，他宁愿把自己的骨灰撒在那些生机勃勃的地方——街道、公园、乡间小路——这样他才不会寂寞无聊，他要用这样的方式结束自己的一生——向世界道别。

 

肖恩回到藏身处，瑞贝卡仍然和他离开的时候保持着相同的姿势，她蜷缩在键盘前，像个疯子一样地打字。肖恩伸手搭在她肩上：“我会照顾他的，一旦有变化我就告诉你，去睡觉吧。”

 

瑞贝卡猛地直起了身子：“好吧，但如果有什么奇怪的事情……”

 

“我会第一个喊你起来。现在你看起来有点狂躁，看你趴在键盘上瞪大眼睛的样子，别人肯定觉得你已经崩溃了。我们不能这样。飞机今天晚上起飞，我知道你有多讨厌在嗡嗡叫的东西上睡觉，所以现在，休息去。”

 

瑞贝卡揉了揉眼睛：“好吧，那现在轮到你了。顺便一提，你刚刚的话跟你平时的冷嘲热讽比起来简直是大失水准。”

 

“滚。”肖恩回道。瑞贝卡没有接他的话。

 

她穿过大门进了卧室，顺手关上了门，留下肖恩独自一人陪着戴斯蒙。他们在戴斯蒙另一条手臂上挂了点滴，防止他脱水。事实上如果他晕迷的时间不长的话，他们并不需要多做什么，比尔坚称他们可以再等等，但肖恩不顾他反对还是给他挂上了水。如果戴斯蒙醒来的时候头痛欲裂，然后/或者又晕过去的话，那他们就得不偿失了。

 

肖恩让自己忙起来，查资料做研究，了解他们即将要去的大神殿。

 

直到美国独立战争之前，大神殿所在的区域属于莫霍克部落，战后他们被迫离开了家乡，向西迁往加拿大。在殖民地早期，有关这片区域系统的记载非常少，幸运的是，该死的美国佬保留着很多其他的记录——土地许可证，书面文件……殖民者总是叽叽喳喳说个不停。

 

“看吧，美国人骨子里的傲慢很早就显露无疑了。”照理来说，这时候戴斯蒙会跳起来为他们申辩几句。那些出于各种各样目的前往或逃往美国的人，他们的心理总是相似的——因为绝望，所以孤注一掷。“虽然更多人称之为固执。”肖恩皱着眉头，就好像听到了戴斯蒙不甘的反驳。他揉了揉眼睛，叹了口气来掩饰自己的哈欠：“但愿我们不用再把你丢回你祖先的生活里了，如果你参与过什么亲英分子屠杀爱国蠢蛋的事件，我不觉得我能平静地接受。真不想听你们那愚蠢的‘自由之声’。”

 

肖恩猜想他现在的形象应该跟瑞贝卡刚刚狂躁的样子别无二致：趴在自己电脑上，调出相关的事件，在谷歌地图上查街景（尽管他们要去的地方很显然是不会有街景的），找出所有跟这些事件相关的事物和周边的地标，“干这事还是挺有趣的。”他点着鼠标，小声说道。他打字速度快了起来，点击着一个又一个网页和数据库的条目，最后他把它们标上整齐的颜色以方便查询，红色是最有价值的那些，蓝色是其他相关的事件。

 

肖恩粗暴地合上笔记本。“该死的。”他怒气腾腾，喉咙发紧，“为什么你还不醒过来？”他质问道，气道的突然受阻让他的声音听起来好像吞了口玻璃渣。“我简直不敢相信你竟然让我变成这个样子，我们得好好谈谈，虽然我很害怕——原因一，我可能永远都没法跟你谈；原因二，我 _有机会_ 跟你谈，而我还不能确定到底哪个更让我害怕。”他把笔记本放在一边，盯着戴斯蒙。他长得并不是特别帅气，种族特征也不太明显——肖恩对他家族基因信息的每个细节都了如指掌，就算没有实体数据他也知道得一清二楚。

 

“我宁愿所有一切都还是最初的样子，那时候你会抱怨你成长的环境，还整天被扔进Animus里，我很想念……我很想念你。”肖恩把椅子拉近Animus，毫不掩饰自己在跟戴斯蒙对话，“我不知道你能不能在那边听到我说话，但这个世界还需要我们，他们需要我们保持专注和清醒，而不是整天无所事事、神志不清地闲逛。现在这种情况下，我觉得我不能没有——”

 

肖恩的话被什么人进入基地的声音打断了。他手忙脚乱地把椅子挪回原来的位置，重新打开笔记本，心虚而又夸张地点击工具栏里的每一个书签页，做作地盯着屏幕，直到比尔的身影在门口出现。

 

年长的刺客皱起眉头看着他：“你还没睡？”

 

肖恩故作镇静：“总得有人看着Animus，还得保证我们不会在睡梦里被掐死，我回来的时候瑞贝卡已经是个僵尸了。”

 

比尔点了点头：“不错的理由。我们的假护照和身份证明已经准备好了，六点出发。去睡吧，他哪儿都不会去。”他说话的语气和他看戴斯蒙的眼神，让肖恩不禁直起了身子。

 

现在是下午一点刚过不久，他已经有整整二十四个小时没睡了，虽然他明显睡眠不足，但肖恩确信他从比尔脸上看到了该死的不满和 ** _失望_** 。“是啊，不会吊儿郎当到处鬼混了对吗？是得打起精神好好工作才行，有个像活死人一样的儿子真是个沉重的负担。”话刚出口，他就知道自己的语气绝非亲善。比尔的脸舒展开来，每一寸肌肉都写着震惊，随即是愤怒。肖恩无法下决心他是否应该计较到底，因为他明白现在自己的处境。

 

与肖恩预期的歇斯底里相反，比尔沉默了。

 

在那一刻，肖恩由衷地庆幸自己没有出生在组织里。他对比尔是有所了解的，而此前戴斯蒙也有意无意地提起过他一两次，虽然只有在他聊到自己出逃的时候。说起比尔，戴斯蒙总是有些不耐烦，就比如他少不更事时的那些疑问，比尔并未给他任何信服的答复，只是给他一种感觉，感觉质疑比尔的智慧其本身便是一种罪过。是啊，圣殿骑士和Abstergo，可在他心里他们只是存在于传说里的妖魔鬼怪。戴斯蒙从未真正得到太多答案，而肖恩却在加入组织不久就很快搞懂了那些困惑。很多时候，他们其实也在摸索着真相。

 

但事实却是，比尔不能告诉他儿子，他不能把自己的软弱展现在一个 ** _下属_** 眼前，在比尔心里，戴斯蒙从来不是一个儿子，而是和所有刺客一样——是一名战士。现在看来，戴斯蒙悲惨童年的故事听来更加合情合理了。

 

世界上没有一样东西是能够满足比尔要求的，戴斯蒙自然也不会让他称心如意。

 

比尔脸上的愤怒慢慢地溶解消散，最后只剩下一张毫无感情的脸。“我做了我自认为应该做的事来保护他的安全。从来没有能够让他免于伤害的万全之计。”肖恩当然知道，他们要应付的不仅仅是那个苹果，而是Abstergo，是整个世界，是末日，是不断浮现的黑暗阴谋虎视眈眈想要吞噬他们全部。带着一丝愧疚，肖恩起身服从他之前得到的命令，正准备收拾家当的时候，比尔挥了挥手：“如果你想熬夜的话，悉听尊便。反正比起我，他宁愿你待在这儿。”

 

年长的刺客说着，转身便向卧室走去。“威廉。”听到肖恩喊他的真名，比尔停下脚步回过了头。“不管怎样，戴斯蒙是个好孩子。”

 

比尔放声大笑，肖恩被吓得差点猝死，他从来没有听过比尔这样的笑声，像是他真的发现了什么有趣的东西似的。“别跟我说，这和我一点关系也没有。”他最后挥了次手，便消失在了卧室门后。肖恩再一次把椅子拉近戴斯蒙，轻轻地捏了一下年轻刺客的手，然后他打开电脑上的宝石迷阵[1]，以便让双手脱离脑袋的控制，随后爆了几句粗口开始怒骂哥伦布为什么没有发现那个狗屎地方。他不知道戴斯蒙能不能听见他说话，如果戴斯蒙能听见，那他就应该知道此时自己并不孤独。

 

这些梦呓般的自言自语填补了Animus哔哔的提示音之间令人发狂的寂静，他听到戴斯蒙的心跳——仍然有呼吸，仍然在跳动。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 宝石迷阵（Bejeweled）：一个消消乐游戏


	6. Chapter 6

在罗马租到私人喷气机并不困难。坐在飞机上，他们都觉得自己要被逼疯了，肖恩很烦躁——任何一个缩在如此狭小的空间里度过那么多个小时的人都会烦躁，瑞贝卡则相对来说安静很多，只是每隔一段时间她就要嚎一声Animus怎么又出现了奇怪的活动——它在安全模式下运行，不应该占用那么多CPU，他的信号到处都是，他的脑袋炸成了烟花，她需要喝一杯，或许喝两杯，等等等等。他对她说的东西一无所知，比尔也很困惑，事实上比尔唯一在乎的东西只有金苹果。“你可以把那玩意儿放下了吗？”在他们飞了几个小时之后，瑞贝卡终于发问了，“你搞得我很紧张。”

 

“我一直梦想着能够亲手摸一摸这些东西。”

 

肖恩狐疑地瞥了他的上级一眼：“你知道你这话听起来像什么吗？自大狂？”

 

比尔耸了耸肩：“我知道它很可能在神殿外面仍然是有效果的，我也再清楚不过我不能用这东西。”肖恩皱了皱眉，但没有多问。戴斯蒙躺在飞机的另一端的躺椅上，比尔从他们坐着的桌边远远地望着他，肖恩会把他此时的表情形容为出神，甚至是若有所思。“戴斯蒙和露西，他们是很亲密的朋友吗？”对于突如其来的询问，肖恩觉得自己被冒犯了，瑞贝卡叹了口气。“我是说……比朋友还要亲密的那种？”

 

技术宅女耸了耸肩：“一开始是比较亲昵，但是……”

 

“不。”肖恩打断了瑞贝卡的话，“露西喜欢他，她是这么跟我说的。但是不，他们不亲密。”

 

比尔对肖恩上下打量了一番，随后收回视线看向苹果。“有意思。”他的声音听起来有些失望。

 

瑞贝卡深深地皱起眉头：“这就是你想说的了吗？有意思？”

 

“他俩年轻的时候，我花了很多时间训练他们。她是个很出色的女性，我只是觉得这整件事有点……伤感。”

 

肖恩几乎笑出了声：“伤感？你终于在我们面前展现出你柔弱的一面了吗，比尔？”

 

比尔瞪了他一眼：“我们再过几个小时就要降落了，我们得尽量睡一觉。”他指向肖恩，“尤其是你，你到现在还没睡过。”

 

肖恩耸耸肩：“我不累。”

 

瑞贝卡板起脸：“在大西洋上空四万英尺我们什么都没法做，戴斯蒙也不会那么快醒过来，至少闭个眼吧。”肖恩张了张嘴准备反驳，瑞贝卡根本不给他说话的机会，“别跟我顶嘴。去，睡，觉。”

 

肖恩气鼓鼓地挪到喷气机上另一个躺椅边（穿过戴斯蒙座位的那条走廊）躺了下来。他本想睡在戴斯蒙边上的座位，但他不敢保证自己坐在那里到底能否入睡，所以退而求其次，他选择了另一边的一个位置，坐在那儿他能不动声色地观察那个年轻的刺客。肖恩讨厌等待，他不擅长等待。

 

看着戴斯蒙的胸膛起起伏伏，肖恩有几分钟愣了神。如果他清醒着的话，他会发现比尔的视线在肖恩和戴斯蒙之间来回游弋，而苹果几乎被忘却了。

 

飞机着陆之后，一位刺客组织的成员已经在海关等着他们了，他手里有着他们需要的新护照和文件，现在他们成了一个从事实验性基因治疗的团队。糊弄海关并不困难，只要抛出一堆专业术语你可以毫不费力地糊弄所有的普通人。他们租了一辆货车载上设备，肖恩坐进了驾驶室，比尔坐在他身边。目标点距离机场有好几个小时的路程，瑞贝卡在后座戴上了耳机，肖恩和比尔沉默地开着车，似乎没有人介意这诡异的宁静。

 

他们快接近目的地的时候，比尔终于说话了。

 

“我能问你几句话吗？”

 

肖恩扬起一根眉毛：“也许吧，这要看你问什么。”

 

“你和露西一起工作了很长时间，她做卧底的时候是你在提供后勤保障。”

 

肖恩点点头：“是的，那确实是我的工作。但这没什么值得你追究调查的。”

 

比尔一手护着膝上的包——那个装着金苹果的包：“你很了解她，而且信任她。”

 

“我想是这样的。”

 

“那你对戴斯蒙又了解多少？在这几个月里？”他的语气里有某种指责的意味，肖恩听得出来。

 

肖恩猛地转过头：“我们在玩20问[1]吗？还是说你想玩小小侦探[2]？公路旅行游戏我玩得可好了，小小侦探用他的小眼睛看到了一个又老又烦人的东西。”

 

比尔没有打断他：“你在事发之后很快就指责她欺骗了我们。”

 

他嘲弄道：“我可以很快地指责所有人。”

 

“除了戴斯蒙。”

 

他的背后升起一股凉意：“从露西的报告来看，他们没有对戴斯蒙动手动脚，他们在阿泰尔的回忆里忙得团团转。她对他的关注一点都不比圣殿骑士少，她隐藏得很好，Abstergo里没人发现她的身份，戴斯蒙没有理由杀露西，他……他喜欢她。”他叹了口气，“当出血效应慢慢严重起来的时候，戴斯蒙也有了重大的发现，我们查明了引起出血效应的原因，以及控制它的方法。”

 

比尔没有说话，只是不耐烦地看着他。

 

肖恩叹了口气：“这是同情引起的——戴斯蒙和艾吉奥或者阿泰尔的感情出现同步的时候，出血效应就会发生。”

 

比尔瞪大了眼睛：“为什么你之前从来没有提起过？这太惊人了，我不知道为什么我们从来没有想到这点。”

 

肖恩嗤笑一声：“可能因为对于你这样的硬汉来说，人类情感超出了你的专业领域吧。”

 

“那这和戴斯蒙的清白又有什么关系呢？”

 

肖恩耸了耸肩：“让我说完。我们慢慢能够控制他的出血效应，如果他更加关注现实和当下的实际情感，他就能成功挣脱幻觉。我甚至见过他尝试去操纵出血效应——让艾吉奥的幻影在现实当中留存一会儿。对于戴斯蒙来说，体内的艾吉奥总是想要抢夺他身体的控制权，所以要把他彻底留在当下，我们主要采取的是谈话疗法，又因为露西和瑞贝卡总是那么忙……所以这个任务就落在了我头上，我又碰巧是这方面的大师，就这样我开始慢慢 **了解** 了戴斯蒙，他不会谋杀露西的。”

 

比尔盯着他思索良久，最终点了点头：“好的，等他醒来之后我们会知道一切。”

 

肖恩叹了口气，小声咕哝道：“如果他能醒来的话。”

 

“他一定会的。”

 

“你一直说的是‘让Animus做剩下的事，戴斯蒙会好起来的，好好开车。’”

 

他的上级做了个不屑一顾的手势：“好好开车，一点没错。如果因为你的鲁莽驾驶[3]让圣殿发现我们，我们大概会被嘲笑一辈子。”

 

“好吧恕我直言，Animus不能在几分钟之内从戴斯蒙问题的来源变成问题的解决方法，就算他在里面待上再多的时间也改变不了什么。”

 

他们到达目的地之后，在路边停下了车。“朋友们！”瑞贝卡突然说，“过来！他的生命迹象正在稳定！”肖恩跳了起来朝后跑去，比尔跟了过来，他们团团围在戴斯蒙身边。

 

肖恩屏住了呼吸，戴斯蒙的脑袋稍微地动了动。“他在动！”肖恩倾过身，挡住了比尔的视线：“戴斯蒙，你能听见吗？”戴斯蒙的眼睛睁了开来，他视线模糊地环顾四周，最后落在了肖恩身上。他微笑起来。肖恩觉得身上的每一块肌肉都说不出的轻松，他叹了口气，算是放心了。“戴兹。”他发誓他这辈子再没见过比这更可爱的一双眼睛。

 

“嘿。”

 

肖恩轻轻地笑起来，他原本以为再也听不到这个声音了。“把嘿留给你自己吧，你又出神了，只是这次时间有点久。瑞贝卡一直担心个不停，你的脑子破纪录了，朋友。”

 

“我知道，说来话长了。”戴斯蒙最终移开视线望向他的父亲，“我知道我们该做什么了。”

 

比尔点了点头，转过身猛地打开了货车的后门。“我们已经到了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 20问（twenty questions）：一个人想到一样东西或者一个人，你允许问20个问题，然而对方只能回答Yes/No。在问完20个问题后只有1次猜的机会，猜错就输了。如果在问完20个问题之前就猜出了答案，你可以用问问题的机会来猜答案，当然猜错了你问问题的机会就少了1次。一般是公路旅行无聊时候玩的游戏。  
> [2] 小小侦探（I Spy）：一种亲子游戏，也适合在公路旅行的时候玩。在玩游戏的时候，家长会说“I spy with my little eye - it’s something…（描述特征）”来引导小朋友去猜这是什么。（比如老肖这里说的是I spy with my little eye something old and annoying.）  
> [3] 鲁莽驾驶（reckless driving）：在美国鲁莽驾驶扣5分+罚款（我也不知道为什么我要写这个注释）


	7. Chapter 7

他们走进山洞，肖恩只能依稀分辨出这个地方和之前的那些神殿在构造上如出一辙，戴斯蒙率先滑了下去，环顾四周观察地形。这是一个巨大的地下建筑，耀眼的光芒映亮了整个空间，四处坐落着闪烁的控制台。肖恩放下手里沉重的设备。戴斯蒙刚刚从一段长久的昏迷中醒过来，没多久就又进入了一个古老的神迹——虽然这次他没有必要为此再跟比尔争辩不休了。戴斯蒙捡起地上一个闪光的石块，肖恩还没来得及提醒他最好别去动它们，戴斯蒙就把那块石头塞进了控制台。整个神殿刹那间被点亮了，灯火通明宛若纽约的夜景。

 

“哇哦……”巨大的光门被点亮的时候，肖恩低叹出声，四周的变化牢牢地吸引了他，然而他回过神时，他的心不由得一沉，戴斯蒙正茫然地环顾着四周。“戴斯蒙？”

 

戴斯蒙慢慢地转过了身，他的眼睛正对着肖恩，可眼神却涣散无神。他扯出一个悲伤的微笑，喃喃道：“又来了。”话音刚落，他便向后倒去。

 

“戴斯！”肖恩在他落地前抓住了他，“戴斯蒙？你能听见我说话吗？”

 

比尔冲了过来：“把他放进Animus。”

 

肖恩咆哮起来：“这就是你处理所有问题的方法吗？把他丢进Animus？去你妈的让我检查他的——”

 

“我们得在他们的连接没有断开之前把他放进去！我不会让你婆婆妈妈的情绪妨碍到整个任务！”

 

肖恩倾身向前，刻薄的言辞像毒蛇的信子一样刺向面前的男人：“他要牺牲多少你才满意？直到他死掉吗？”

 

瑞贝卡趁机插话道：“你们的撒尿比赛结束了吗？Animus已经准备好了。”

 

比尔瞥了一眼肖恩，他们的“讨论”明显才刚刚开始。肖恩低头看着戴斯蒙，他知道他心软了，因为比尔接下去的话意外地温和了许多：“还记得吗？它之前起作用了。”

 

肖恩叹了口气：“好吧。”他把戴斯蒙的一条手臂挂在自己肩膀上，和比尔合力把他抬上了石凳。

 

瑞贝卡启动了Animus。“戴斯蒙？听得见我们吗？”

 

扬声器里传来一个紧张的声音：“额……嗯，怎么回事？”

 

“神殿触发了出血效应，你晕过去了。”比尔解释道。

 

戴斯蒙无奈地叹了口气：“所以你就很自然地把我丢进了Animus，而不是……要我说……先检查一下我有没有事？”

 

比尔正准备回答，瑞贝卡抢先说道：“肖恩给你检查过了，但你还是没有醒，所以我们能想到的也只有这个办法了。”

 

比尔瞪了她一眼：“很显然神殿在跟你沟通，如果我们再等下去，你们的联系可能会断开。”

 

那边沉默了一会儿，肖恩无法看到戴斯蒙的表情，毕竟他面前没有实体的画面，但是他听得出那片默然中糅杂的失落。这时候戴斯蒙又开口了，只是这次他的声音带上些许的轻蔑：“没事，我已经知道我们要找什么了：一把钥匙。但我不知道它所在的位置……也许是因为这样她才触发了出血效应吧。”

 

肖恩困惑地问道：“她？”

 

“朱诺……”

 

他们旁观了海尔森的一部分DNA记忆，那是朱诺指引戴斯蒙去体验的记忆片段，然而最后的真相无异于晴天霹雳——这位祖先是个圣殿骑士——是的，一个特立独行的、不讨人喜欢的先祖，一个圣殿骑士。这不合常理。戴斯蒙精疲力竭地坐起来：“钥匙指的一定是海尔森从伦敦带走的护符。”

 

“我们现在知道了它的样子，但是对于能否找到它仍然毫无头绪。戴斯蒙，你得继续下去。”

 

戴斯蒙张了张嘴，似乎是想用些自作聪明的屁话顶回去，肖恩赶紧插话道：“我知道我们现在时间很紧迫，那些跟太阳有关的东西显然是个定时炸弹，但是戴斯蒙已经在Animus里躺了那么多天了，最好还是让他回到现实里呆上几分钟。”比尔看上去还想争辩什么，肖恩又打断了他，“我们都知道过度使用Animus的后果是什么，除非你自己愿意躺进去，否则我建议让他休息一下。”肖恩向一台电脑走去，“另外，我们得让这个神殿继续运行下去，看起来这个地方的动力来自一系列的呃……像是电池吧，我觉得这是最贴近的比喻了。我会想办法定位，看看能不能找到更多的这种东西。”

 

肖恩的目光最后落在戴斯蒙身上，年轻刺客目光如炬，他在那双眼里看到了自己的身影。“好的。”

 

他耸了耸肩：“现在你可以自己做决定了，四处逛逛，或者回Animus里，睡觉也行，反正随你的便。”

 

戴斯蒙突然抓住了他的手腕：“我可以和你谈谈吗？”

 

肖恩疑惑地皱起眉头。他本想抓紧时间查好下一位祖先的资料，毕竟戴斯蒙马上又要投入另一段人生了。但是戴斯蒙棕色的眼眸仿佛是某种恳求，肖恩知道自己投降了。他被戴斯蒙拖着离开了自己的操控台，沿着他们进来的路往上走进一间偏殿。

 

离开了下层众人的视线之后，戴斯蒙放开了他的手转过了身，一瞬间他看上去有点犹豫，肖恩耐心地等着年轻的刺客开口。“嗨。”戴斯蒙低声说道，尴尬地笑了一声。

 

肖恩哼了一声。“嗨。”他回道，戴斯蒙的笑声让他有点心慌意乱。戴斯蒙在货车里醒来的时候他们没来得及谈上几句，那时大家都忙着赶去解锁大神殿，而之后一连串的事件把他们最后独处时光也剥夺了。

 

“我晕了一段时间，是吗？”

 

“是啊，好几天。我们都很担心你。”他没有说“我”，因为他们确实都很着急，不仅仅是他一个人。如果没有加上其他人，他的话听上去就会显得很蠢。

 

“我看到了艾吉奥的晚年。虽然没有走到最后，但是我遇到了索菲亚。”

 

肖恩挑起眉毛：“哦是吗？”

 

“是的，我也知道他为什么喜欢她了。她聪明伶俐，还很漂亮。让我想起了某个他认识的人。”戴斯蒙声音越来越轻，他叹了口气，“他还跟我对话了，他要我搞明白困扰他终生的问题，让他的人生值得牺牲……我觉得他意指的应该不只是流血和杀戮。”

 

肖恩点了点头。戴斯蒙的话听起来太不一样了——他比过去成熟了太多。“我很高兴他找到了内心的平静。”

 

“不，他很后悔他没能和莱奥共度余生。虽然他也没太过痛苦。”戴斯蒙无奈地捂脸，“为什么每次我想跟人聊天的时候，最后我都会觉得自己像个白痴？”

 

“可能因为你本来就有点白痴吧。没事，我不会责怪你的。”

 

戴斯蒙笑了起来：“你是个混蛋。”

 

“啊，不过我猜你一定很想念我，困在Animus里，没有我的智慧指引你前进的方向。”

 

“是啊，否则我就能用上土耳其语翻译器了，说不定还能知道几个有关伊斯坦布尔和君士坦丁堡的冷笑话。”戴斯蒙的笑意慢慢隐去，“我想你肯定很享受没人打扰的安静。”

 

肖恩本想跟往常一样挖苦一番，但此时此刻，那些讽刺的话却不知为何没能从他嘴边蹦出来。他鬼使神差地探身向前，这是个邀请，一个他希望戴斯蒙能够接受的邀请。“我不喜欢安静。”肖恩看着戴斯蒙的嘴唇，轻声私语，“我 ** _讨厌_** 安静。”

 

戴斯蒙舔了舔自己的嘴唇，就是这样。肖恩的唇覆了上去，掐灭了他们之间最后一丝罅隙。这是个轻快的啄吻，一声短暂的问候，保留着矜持的距离。

 

肖恩离开了戴斯蒙的唇，他看到他在微笑。“原来你知道。”

 

他耸耸肩：“艾吉奥很早就把你出卖了。”

 

戴斯蒙皱起眉头：“噢是吗。”

 

“没错，但是我之前一直没弄明白我们之间发生的事情……所以我没有意识到这意味着什么。”

 

“我在Animus里的时候听见了一些……事情，现实世界里发生的事情。”戴斯蒙走上前，“我们之间究竟发生了什么？”

 

肖恩摊开手，他感觉前所未有的轻松：“你想出去喝咖啡吗？”他看到戴斯蒙不屑地哼了一声。“当然了，我说的不是现在，我们还得拯救世界呢。不过也许以后可以？只要我们有时间。”

 

戴斯蒙伸手覆上他的手掌，他们的手指纠缠在一起。“好吧，我得回去看一下我的日程表，不过我相信我们可以搞明白的。”

 

肖恩点点头：“好极了，那这就是个约会了。”

 

“没错，是个约会。”

 

一声响亮的咳嗽打断了他们，两人不约而同地退后了一步。瑞贝卡的身影出现在入口处：“你爸在找你，戴斯蒙。”

 

肖恩不满地瞪着她：“谢谢你，小贝。现在麻烦你给我们留点时间。”

 

她翻了个白眼往回走去，嘀咕道：“弄得好像我很想看你们两个卢瑟亲热的样子。”

 

她的话听起来还不赖——是指“亲热”，不是指“她想看”。现在没有人再会打扰他们了，肖恩热烈汹涌地亲吻戴斯蒙，压着他抵上粗糙的石墙，戴斯蒙的手臂缠绕上他的脖颈，紧紧地拥着他，舌尖扫过肖恩的唇齿，纠缠上他的舌。

 

噢，肖恩遇上大麻烦了。戴斯蒙和他简直像是完全为对方而生，他们彼此完美地契合在了一起。现在唯一能够把他从这种沉醉中拖出来的大概只有从主殿传来的脚步声了，他叹息一声，移开了唇。

 

戴斯蒙灿烂地笑起来：“我爸如果知道，他肯定会气死。”

 

“他在罗马的时候就已经看我不爽了。”

 

他倾过身，在戴斯蒙唇上轻轻留下最后一个吻，抬起头，他看到戴斯蒙满眼的笑意：“真希望那时候我能看到这幅画面。”

 

肖恩嗤之以鼻：“以后这种恶狠狠的眼神绝对少不了，如果你想看的话你可以看个够。”

 

他们准备动身的时候，比尔已经在拐角等着了，年长的刺客板着脸看着他们：“你们待在下面的时间够长了，继续干活吧。”

 

他们的老大转身离开后，肖恩叹了口气：“苛刻的奴隶主，他甚至都不给我们留五分钟——”他剩下的话淹没在了戴斯蒙另一个吻里。

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any typos, feel free to tell me in comments!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed


End file.
